pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fabuła Serii Gier Patapon
thumb|254px|Czołg zigotonówTa strona zawiera Fabułę serii gier Patapon. Fabuła jest długa i zawiła jednak po przeczytaniu artykułu zrozumiesz ją na tyle aby twoja gra w patapon była łatwiejsza. Jednak Uważaj! Jeżeli nie chcesz znać końca gier lub ich fabuły tylko sam chcesz je poznać lepiej poczekaj zanim przeczytasz ten artykuł. Ogólna Fabuła Patapony wiele lat temu zostały wygonione ze swojego kraju przez Zigotony. Jednak nie poddali się i walczyli, dzień i noc za swoje plemię. Zostałli jednak na przekór ich nadziejom uwięzieni w Patapolis przez Zigotonów aby już nigdy nie zagrali żadnego rytmu. Pataponi zaczęli być wręcz eksterminowani. Jednak pewnego dnia pewien Hatapon odzyskał nadzieję dzięki świętemu bębnowi Pon i poprowadził swe plemię do rewolucji. Ich największym pragnieniem, nie była tylko wolność, ale również dotarcie do obiecanego im raju- Kresu Świata i odnalezienie skarbu, zwanego "To". (Pataponi wykorzystali później Patapolis jako kryjówkę, miejsce skąd żołnierze wyruszali na misje i gdzie żyli, odpoczywali i jedli przez dłuższy czas.) Obrona Zigotonów wokół Patapolis nic nie dała! Podczas jednego z pierwszych wypadów Pataponi zrównali z ziemią wieżę, której broniło dwóch Zigotonów- Aiton i Makoton. Jednak nie byli to zwykli żołnierze- Aiton była kobietą i ukochaną Makotona. Makoton zdołał uciec, ale Aiton zginęła w walącej się wieży. Makoton poprzysiągł zemstę. I w przyszłości miał jej wyjątkowo srogo dopełnić... Wkrótce potem przeciwko Pataponom stanął generał Zigotonów-''' Gong the Hawkeye. Przez długi czas walczył z nimi, jednak, w wyniku zdrady zginął w walce. Przywódcą, który go zdradził był... Makoton. Pataponi, aby dobić się do wybrzeża, ruszyli wgłąb imperium wroga. Wówczas obronę przyjął jeden z Zigotońskich Generałów- '''Spiderton. Zamiast licznych wojsk, wystawił przeciw Pataponom swą ulubioną broń- Ogromny czołg zwany Ziggerzank. Do walki włączył się również kolega Spidertona-''' Beetleton', inny z generałów. Jednak, gdy Pataponi rozwalili Ziggerzank'a, Beetleton po prostu się wycofał. Spiderton z rozpaczy po klęsce został, by walczyć i zginął. Następnym wrogiem był '''Skorpiton'- nikt inny jak Makoton, jednak ten oddał swą duszę demonowi[[ brama Bababan| Baban]], nadal chcąc dopełnić zemsty i zmienił imię. Dostał również ogromną siłę... Jednak zarówno generał, jak i jego mistrz zginęli w walce. Nie była to jednak ostatnia śmierć Makotona... W końcu Pataponi musieli się zmierzyć z ostatnim pozostałym przy życiu generałem- Beetletonem. Podczas walki zjawiła się władczyni Zigotonów-''' Królowa Kharma'- aby wesprzeć generała. Ten jednak odmówił jej pomocy, zadufany w swej sile. Był to błąd z jego strony, który kosztował go życie... Ostatecznie, Pataponi dotarli do wielkiego kompleksu, gdzie zmierzyli się z królową Kharmą. Jednak, po pokonaniu jej, musieli stoczyć finałową bitwę z diabłem, który przed laty niemalże wyniszczył całe ich plemię-' Gorlem'''. Jednak tym razem go pokonali! Po wielu stoczonych bitwach z armią Zigotonów, po ciałach pozabijanych ogromnych bestii, Pataponi dotarli do TegoTego- Porannego słońca. Jednak, niestety Słońce okazało się nie być Tym, zaś wybrzeże wcalce nie było Earthend'em... Więc wyruszyli dalej w poszukiwaniu swojego domu, na wybudowanym razem z Zigotonami ogromnym statku... Po opuszczeniu kraju Zigotonów, rozbiły się i zostały na wyspie zamieszkiwanej przez Karmeny. Karmeny od dawnych czasów były wrogami plemienia pataponów. thumb|left|[[Karmen]]W skrócie patapony szły przed siebie, przez pola, lasy, lodowe pola, nawet zaświaty. Oczywiście nie tak swobodnie. Drogę torowały im liczne fortece wrogich armii, wielkie potwory i wszechpotężne demony. Wszędzie czekały ich trudne frame|[[Koniec Świata]]zadania, miejsca i inne takie rzeczy. Powoli zaczęły dochodzić do lodowych pól, gdy nagle znalazły wielki zamek Bogów Amattera oblężony przez hordy demonicznych mieszkańców zaświatów - Akumapony. Akumapony nawet nie chciały słyszeć o żadnych sojuszach, po prostu zaczęły tępić plemię pataponów wraz z plemieniem karmen. Dużą rolę w grze odegrał także Ciemny Hoshipon, prawa ręka ciemnego pana. Hoshipon nie cierpiał pataponów. Robił wszystko aby je wszyskie wybić. Na tle gry dużą rolę odgrywali także Makoton i Kuwangattan będący generałami Akumaponów. Pierwszy raz zobaczyliśmy Makotona w Podniebnym zamku Amattera gdzie walczył z nami tak jak wszędzie a Kuwangattan pojawia się przy wielkiej ścianie lodu. Othumb|252px|Koniec Świata z Księżniczkąbu ich pokonujemy. Makoton zginął podczas walki z Ghulem w Bramie Bababan a Kuwangattan w misji At the ground Zero razem ze Matango - wielkim grzybem. Patapony musiały przeprawić się przez pustynię i dżunglę. Dotarły na końcu do miejsca zwanego Pata-pole Place. Gdzie znalazły pałac. Pokonały wielkiego demona i tego kto go przyzwał czyli Ormen Karmena, który był również włądcą karmenów.thumb|368px|Gorl (Goruru) Śmierć (tymczasowa) Dettankarmena zbudowała tęczowy most który zaprowadził patapony do odległych krain. Znalazły tam Święte Naczynie. Z ciekawości lub głupoty zniszczyły (złamały) pieczęć tym samym uwalniając na świat 7 Arcybiesów. Arcybiesy w ogóle nawet nie wydawały się dobre! Zamieniły w kamień całą armię pataponów i oszukały wiele niewinnych osób tym samym tworzśc z nich Mrocznych bohaterów. Po przegonieniu thumb|left|Patapony przechodzą po tęczowym moście.arcybiesów Patapony dotarły do końca świata i do swojego kraju. Oraz odkryły czym jest To! Jednak nie było to takie łatwe. Liczne bitwy stoczone w nowych środowiskach oraz nowe bronie i umiejętności zdobyte z wielkim trudem. Armie demonów i gigantów a nawet okrutne potwory które bez wahania zabijają małych śmiałków utrudniły wszystko. Jednak wielkim wyzwaniem byli także Mroczni Bohaterowie. Wszystkie areny i pojedynki stoczone z nimi. Pułapki w lasach na polach i lodowych też. Nawet w demonicznej strefie nie dali spokoju pataponom. Wciąż nękające naszegothumb|[[Dogaeen]] Uberhero koszmary i utracenie pamięci. Arcybiesy przyzywające coraz to nowe medium zmieniły tą grę na wiele trudniejszą... Patapony na początku nic nie wiedząc obudziły się z kamiennej klątwy. Natychmiast ukryły się w kryjówce pradawnych bohaterów. Od razu zaczęły wędrówkę w stronę końca świata zabijając przy tym liczne potwory i przechodząc Lochy. Patapony oczątkomo musiały przejść przez tajemniczy brzozowy gaj i pola gniewnych olbrzymów, gdzie czaiły się na nie Cyklopy i armie Bonedeth wraz z Mrocznym Bohaterem Wściekłołowikiem. Była to pierwsza lokacja od razu po treningu. Zanim przedostaliśmy się na te pola Astropon musiał powiedzieć że droga jest czysta i można spokojnie iść. Drugim miejscem były Lodowe Pola nieczystych łez, gdzie znajdujemy pierwszy raz Salamandry (w tym przypadku lodowe), Golemy Śnieżne i jest tam kilka Silniejszych Cyklopów. Oczywiście nie zabrakło także armii Kościulca i Mrocznego Bohatera a bardziej Bohaterki ponieważ była nim Nęciłuska. Wbrew naturze Mrocznych Bohaterów Nęciłuska była sympatyczna dla naszego Uberhero,ponieważ thumb|left|Nęciłuskazakochała się w nim .Nęciłuska w Patapon 2 była księżniczką . Nęciłuska zamiast bezsensownej walki wolała wyścig, który tak na prawdę był jednym z niewielu rozegranych przez Mrocznych Bohaterów fair. Po przejściu Wieży Czystości patapony weszły na Płaskowyż ulotnej Pychy gdzie spotkały Nietaktoperza. Nietaktoperz tak jak wszyscy Mroczni Bohaterowie nie lubił pataponów a wręcz nie cierpił za to co zrobiły pradawnej cywilizacji Ach-Och. Ten zaś do walki zaprzęgł Golemy skaliste i armie Kościulca. Arcybies Sprawiedliwości po pokonaniu odblokował nam drogę prosto do dżungli chciwej maski. Przy walce z Nietaktoperzem odkrywamy Bitwę Rakietową. W dżungli spotykamy nowego wroga, którego patapony znają od dawna czyli Gonga the Hawkeye, jednak przez arcybiesy zmienił wygląd i imię. Teraz jest to Krukolec. Krukolec w dżungli miał dużą pomoc od strony Trentów. Trenty są to drzewa-potwory. Krukolec zaczał tak samo bezsensowna walkę jak Wściekłołowilk ponieważ nie obchodziło go nic poza rzadkim przedmiotem i czubkiem jego nosa. Ostatecznie został pokonany. Patapony przedostały się wprost na Pustynie Nienajedzonego Brzucha. Tam królował Żarłoczny Żarcioczułek. Spotykamy tam poraz pierwszy Śmierci i Smoczątka. Tam zanajdujemy najgłębszy loch w świecie patapon. Labirynt Powściągliwości miejący 5 pięter pod ziemią i kolejne pięć mają głębie obżarstwa. Razem aż 10 pięter pod ziemię! Następnie wchodzimy w obręby wyjścia i wejścia zarazem do zaświatów i samych zaświaów gdzie napotykamy liczne demony takie jak Barlog lub hordy plemienia Akumapon. Tam znajdujemy poczciwego, leniwego Leniożółwia, który nie ma widocznej chęci do walki, więc woli oszukiwać. Ostatecznie musimy zdobyc ciemny masyw, pokonać Arcybiasa Nieugiętości i jego medium Dettankarmena. Dochodzimy wreszcie na Sawannę zazdrosnych oczu i spotykmy Śliskoszepta, króla pradawnej cywilizacji Aach-Och, najbardziej nienawidzącego pataponów. Stoczymy tam też ostateczny pojedynek z Krukolcem. Śliskoszept zostaje pokonany na Arenie Tolerancji i patapony wchodzą wprost w czeluści Grobowca Tolerancji. Tam Patapony stawić musza czoła najpotęzniejszemu wrogowi, wszystkie arcybiesy łączą się aby razem stworzyć Arcy Pandarę... W końcu i tak patapony odzyskały swój kraj... Więcej o Fabule i Historii thumb|296px|Srebrny Hoshipon okruch nadzieiFabuła gry Patapon głównie skupia się na wędrówce na Koniec Świata. Wędrówka ta przerywana wieloma bitwami, fortami i innymi przeszkodami. Wiele w fabule i historii pojawia się mitycznych stworów rodem także z Mitologii. Największe jednak przerwy w fabule robi oczekiwanie na nowa grę. Zawsze wtedy staje się okrutna przypadłość małym śmiałkom. W Patapon 2 początek był o tym jak patapony pochłaniało morze. W Patapon 3 zaś wszystkie zmieniły się w kamień i straciły całą nadzieję na wygraną. Mówi nam to o tym że fabuła serii Patapon skupia się na smutku pataponów oraz ich cierpieniu. Jeżeli macie takie przeczucie, to się mylicie. Wiele też fabuły zajmuje tchnienie nadzieji do serc pataponów. Wcielamy się w ich wielkiego boga aby tchnąć życie w ich marzenia, dać im nadzieję na odzyskanie upragnionego lądu. Na sam koniec serii, a tak naprawdę nie wiadomo czy koniec wię w grze Patapon 3 zdobywamy z nimi upragniony ląd. Złoty Wiek Pataponów *Patapony odkrywają Jajo w Środku świata i zostają jego strażnikami. *Pojawia się okrutne Plemię Karmen i zaczyna bezsensowna wojnę z plemionem Patapon o dominację nad tymi lądami i miejscami. *Wojna się kończy i plemię Karmen wypycha patapony z ich kraju wyrzucając ich w odległe zakątki świata na odległe wyspy. *Patapony kontynuują ich poszukiwania Końca Świata, tworząc wioski takie jak Patapolis, na całym świecie. *Patapony zniszczyły cywilizację Ach-Ooh i jedyni którzy przetrwali żywi to Śliskoszept (Król Ighl), Książę Sonarcha, Generał Żarcioczułek i Generał Leniożółw, którzy w późniejszych częściach zmienili się w Mrocznych Bohaterów. Upadek Pataponów *Czasy pokoju i ładu kończą się kiedy wielki demon Goruru przynosi chaos, zniszczenie i śmierć do większości thumb|Ormen Karmenświata i lądu. *Kiedy patapony kontynuują swoje poszukiwania końca świata muszą przejść przez imperium plemienia Zigotony. Zigotony rzucają im wyzwanie i inwadują misje pataponów. *Gatunek Manboth zmniejsza się do kręgu tych, które są Strażnikami więc patapony nie maja jak przetrwać zimy bez jedzenia. *Ormen Karmen zostaje dowódcą plemienia Karmen. Znajduje Pata-Pole i wymyśla plan aby się go pozbyć. *Oszukany przez Ormen Karmena jeden wakapon przychodzie do mniejsca gdzye spoczywa World Egg. Przypadkowo niszczy jajo w środku świata, powodując tym utratę trzech z czterech świętych bębnów przez Wielkiego Potężnego Patapona, uwalnia na świat tym samym całe hordy demonów i pomaga złu niszczyć jego plemię, a to wszystko niechcący... *Zigotony wyniszczają pozostałości po plemieniu i plemię Patapon wymiera aż do pozostałości jednej wioski na całe Milenium. Ale wciąż krążą legendy o końcu świata a nadzieja jeszcze nie upadła... *Zigotony zwiększają swoją cywilizację i zajmują nowe wielki tereny tego lądu patrząc i pilnujęc przy tym pataony aby nigdy więcej nie marszowały. Tworzą wiele fortów na całym lądzie wliczając ścianę otaczającą thumbwioskę pozostałą pataponom teraz nazywającą się Patapolis. *Karmeny wracają do lądów wcześniej będących przynależnością plemienia patapon i podbijają ich większą część budując tam swoją cywilizację. Wliczając Pata-Pole. *Ormen Karmen porywa Księżniczkę Pataponów i zamyka ją w jaju w środku świata czekając aż stanie się jego królową. Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Misje